O'Falla's Love
by smileyjill2002
Summary: Here is a delightful and festive romance between the demon deer, O'Falla, and one of Santa Claus' reindeer, Blitzen.  O'Falla is a faun with deer features.  She views other deer as her brethren and always dreamed of dating a handsome buck.


It's Christmas Eve night in Tokyo. The black sky is blurred by the silent falling snow. In every household, where the holiday is celebrated, the lights are dimmed with just the glow of Christmas tree lights emanating from the main window in each house. One such house in the suburbs is the Minamino house. Inside, the crackle from the lit fireplace creates a soft warmth to the couple, Kurama and his wife, as they sit on the sofa, sharing a small bottle of red wine. The eight-foot pine tree stands in a corner wall, to the left of the fireplace. The children of the house, Saito and Sakura, have been fast asleep in their rooms, several hours ago. Each are dreaming in anticipation for events about to occur the following morning.

As Kurama stirs and glances out the front window, he sees the figure of a woman wandering along the snowy streets outside the house. As he continues to study her, he recognizes her. "O'Falla, what is she…?"

"O'Falla's outside?" asks Shizuru.

"Yeah. I don't know what she's doing out and away from her den, but…" he watches her study the sky. O'Falla shelters her body from the cold in a fuzzy white coat that cloaks her from her neck to the dainty hooves on her feet.

O'Falla scans the sky, looking past the falling flakes, as though she's trying to find a sign of something. She catches her friend come out of his home, dressed in coat, but doesn't take her eyes away from the sky itself.

"O'Falla, what are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I'm on the lookout for someone. He said if I saw something like a red star tonight, then I'd know he would be near."

"A red star? Who are you searching for?"

"I met him last winter and we've been seeing each other almost the whole year."

"You're looking for him in the sky?"

"He said he was working tonight and said he'd be by to visit."

"Well come inside, O'Falla. It's freezing. I'm sure when he shows up, you'll know it," offers Kurama.

"I don't know. What if he passes me by. It won't be just him alone; his brothers and sister will be with him."

"But you can sense this man's presence, can't you? You, being a demon, could sense him approach. Please come inside. While you wait, I'd like to hear of this guy who has captured your heart."

Reluctantly, O'Falla gives into her friend's requests and walks across the snow-blanketed lawn and is escorted into his house. She's offered a place in the closet adjacent to the front door to hang her fur coat. She removes the coat and reveals a long-sleeve burgundy shirt and long black jeans, covering over her furry deer legs, all the way to the base of her hooves.

As she makes her way to the living room, she bows to Shizuru, still sitting on the couch. "Pleasure seeing you, Shizuru-sama."

"Yeah, what were you doing out in such freezing conditions?"

"She says she was searching for her boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Where would he be this late?"

"He's working right now," replies O'Falla. "He said he was traveling tonight and would be passing through."

"He's working on Christmas Eve of all nights? What does he do?" asks Shizuru, offering O'Falla a chair beside the sofa.

"I want to keep his occupation a secret, at least until he arrives here. By then, you can meet him too." O'Falla takes a seat in the chair and Kurama reseats himself next his wife on the sofa. "What I can tell you though is he's in the business of package delivery."

"So who is this guy you're talking about?" asks Kurama.

"He's someone I met last winter; well I should say the beginning of this year."

"You met the man…how…where?"

"First of all, let me make this clear. He's not a man, not a human man anyways. I didn't know if you were implying that or not? He's a buck."

"A buck," replies Shizuru, "So he's someone from your clan."

"Well I was thinking of a buck actually. If O'Falla were to fall for a human, it'd be like bestiality on her part. She's always dreamed of settling for a handsome male deer."

"And I found him, well actually he found me."

"He has a name though, right?" asks Shizuru.

'Yes, but if I revealed his name now, then my surprise to you will be ruined. For now, I'll call him Blit."

"That's kind of an odd name. Well tell us about him," pressures Shizuru.

"One January night, I was soaking in a hot spring in the mountains. I had just finished fighting and killing off a hoard of rouge demons and was totally exhausted and very cold. On the way back to my cozy den, I spotted the spring with the steam rising over the rocks and melting the snow upon impact. So like anyone who finds a wonderful treasure like that, I took advantage, stripped my clothes off, and climbed straight in without hesitation.

After a few hours, the steam made me feel sleepy."

"Been there," smirks Shizuru, "I fall asleep when I get in one of those. This old fox has to practically shout at me just to wake me up, so I don't drown in my sleep."

"Or pee, which you do that anyways," chuckles Kurama.

"Heh, that's what I do," sighs O'Falla, "I pee first thing when I hit the water, sometimes on purpose." She shakes her head, "But back to that night, while I was between asleep and awake, I saw the silhouette of a strong-looking buck. He stood there, peering at me. I think he was studying my appearance. He looked tired, said he had been searching for a hot spring to swim in and relax his weary body.

'Sir, you need something?' I asked him, as he glazed at me.

'Not at all, just was searching somewhere to rest myself. I do fancy coming here to Japan.'

'Who are you, sir? I can tell you're a deer, but you look much stockier and robust than any I've seen around the island.'

'Please call me Blit. If I said my full name, I doubt you'd believe me.'

'Nonsense. I can't lose faith in my brethren. You're among those I call my brothers and comrades. See I'm a deer myself.'

'I noticed that while looking at you, though at first I thought you were human, with that face and chest, but your ears and antlers reveal you are a doe.' I stand up and bow to him. 'Yes I can see now, you are one of us. Prettiest doe I've ever seen.'

'You said you're looking for respite from your travels, correct? Blit, you can share the pool with me if you'd like.'

'I'd hate to impose upon you. This was your spot first.'

'You're tired and look like you need a hot dip and a place to stay. My den is close by and is extremely warm. You can sleep there with me if you'd like.'

'Seriously? You're too kind, Miss…uhh.'

'Call me, O'Falla.'

After our bath, we both climbed out and headed straight towards the den. As soon as we arrived, Blit practically drop to his knees and fell asleep. The poor guy must have been really exhausted, because he slept there for three days."

"Wow, he must have been tired," replies Shizuru. "Tell more about this…guy. This Blit. What does he look like?"

"He's obviously not a deer from here in Japan. He's taller, more robust. His build is stocky and his fur is super thick. The hooves on his feet are broad and webbed, like ones you'd find in icier climates than you have here. When he woke up on the third day, I asked him if he was caribou. He thought my perceptions were right on the mark."

"Caribou in Japan? That's definitely something that you don't find around here," ponders Kurama, "So where exactly is he from? How did he end up in Japan of all places?"

"Flew here, on his own. Blit said he's from the arctic region."

"Like Siberia," surmises Kurama.

"Something like that. I won't go into detail where he's from because that would give away who he is."

"He flew though. Except for birds, bats, and insects, nothing mortal can do that."

"It's as you're thinking, Kurama. He's not mortal. He's a spirit animal, same as you are and as me. He's only a couple centuries younger than you are. Same goes most of his brothers and sister, save one."

"So when he woke up, then what?" asks Shizuru.

"When he woke up, he didn't realize he slept that long.

'Morning, Blit.'

'Hey, O'Falla.'

'You remembered my name. Thought you'd forgotten it or something.'

'How could I forget your name?'

'Wouldn't be too hard. You've been asleep for three days.'

'Is that so? I guess I'll have to get up then.' He staggers to his feet.

'You know you can sleep here longer.'

'Yeah but…no I need to move anyways. Need to get outside.'

'There's a huge blizzard outside. You'll catch your death out there.'

'Yeah, but I've got other reasons to leave…if you know what I mean.'

'I do know what you mean. Please follow me.' I led him around my den. Showed him all the little…well Kurama you've been in there."

"Yeah, you've got a huge place. It's about the size of a barn. In place of the wood floors, is a padded nesting area where you sleep. The walls are the various rock formations. There's an area for storing food, like rice, flour… You've got a constant stream of fresh water. There's even a little cove area you use for a bathroom."

"It's actually a pit with a very deep gorge. It's not big enough to fall through, but it's ideal for times when I can't leave the cave to pee. I showed him it and walked to the food storehouse, both for preparing breakfast and to be away from the cove to give him privacy."

"It's not that far away. Just on the other side of where you sleep."

"When were you up there?" asks Shizuru.

"You remember back in October. There was a band of evil specters reeking havoc for the various tiny villages there."

"That was shortly after Blit left me. Said he had work up north. He and his friends, all nine of them including him to be exact, had to be north for this job of theirs."

"So he was with you between January and October then, this Blit guy," repiles Shizuru.

O'Falla nods. "At breakfast that third day, I asked if he had any place he was staying. He said he didn't, so I offered to share my den with him. I had plenty of space for another deer and plenty of food stored to share with someone if I wanted. He was so taken by the hospitality that he took me up on the offer and stayed."

"So after awhile you'd end up getting to know the guy. So when did you pair up?" asks Shizuru.

"It was in the spring. Actually, you remember the day of the Sakura Festival?"

"Yeah. I remember seeing you at Genkai's temple, dressed in the finest red kimono. You were there with this gorgeous-looking buck. Very handsome too. Although it looked like he didn't know what to make of the ceremony."

"That's because Blit had never been to a Cherry Blossom festival, or for that matter, any Japanese festivals before. He thought the kimonos, he was calling robes, were interesting. He liked the food, well except the sushi."

"Well no, he's a deer. Fish isn't something your kind would eat," chuckles Shizuru.

"He did like the dumplings. He wished his boss was there to taste them."

"Who's this boss?"

"Again if I said his name now, it'd give Blit's secrets away. I'm pretty sure you'll know him tonight though, when he arrives."

"So back to the festival. What happened that day?" asks Shizuru.

"Well we were watching the Sakura trees…

'So, O'Falla, what are we waiting for?'

'You'll know. In a short while, these trees will release their blossoms all at once. It's quite a beautiful sight.'

'So your country has a party for something like that.' As we waited, I reached up to pet his coat. He shook his head and laid down on the hillside where we were standing. I sat beside him, running my fingers through his fur.

'You really ought to think about shedding a lot of this. It gets pretty warm around here.'

'Don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine.'

'Still, I don't want you to get overheated.'

'I don't think I'll…' In the middle of his words, the trees started opening up. I shushed him and one by one the flowers burst open, coloring the trees in pink. We were watching them. He thought it was one of the prettiest things he's ever seen.

'Wow this is amazing, O'Falla.'

'This happens every year, but…' I looked at him in the eyes, 'This is the first year I was able to share the day with someone like you.' At that moment, while saying that, my body transformed into its animal form. I didn't notice that happening, but I was focused on Blit instead. Then suddenly we nuzzled."

"You kissed him during the festival," sighs Shizuru, "That's when you fell in love. Was that your first kiss?" O'Falla nods.

"Blit came into my life at the right moment, and became my lover at that moment, while the Cherry Blossom Festival was taking place."

"What's he like?" asks Shizuru, in a dreamy voice.

"Very quiet. So polite. He can be a bit of a coward, especially when he senses evil approach. But he doesn't let his fears own him and he stands his ground. He did help me fight against these wolf demons. They wanted to eat us, but we didn't let them have their chance and killed the whole pack. Blit says where he's from; he's use to disposing with wolves. Unlike ordinary caribou, he's got spiritual powers and can be very formidable when he has to be. His brothers and sister are the same way."

"So you spent the summer with him as well," replies Kurama, "This is the first time, since I've known you that you've taken to any buck. You've had some flings, but nothing serious."

"That's right. He wasn't just a fling either. Blit is the first serious boyfriend I've ever had. One time this summer, our love really took off. We were on a beach too, right beside the ocean. The two of us…oh what a night. I won't go into it; some things we did are too personal."

"Sex on the beach. I guess in your animal form too," smirks Kurama.

"Something you know about, Fox?"

"He should. That's one of his favorite places to do it," laughs Shizuru. "He takes me there for whatever. Hate to be asking, but are you…you know?"

"No. I'm not carrying his fawns. Someday I want to though. I wasn't even in heat that night. Maybe next spring during mating season."

"That would be neat," sighs Kurama.

"Yeah, maybe I can ask if you could be my OBG-YN."

"Yeah at the hospital. What would the humans in my office think?"

"What do they think of me anyways? Mostly nothing. Most humans I run into have no clue I'm a deer."

"Well that's because most of the time when you're in public, you blend in as much as possible and hide your hooves with shoes."

"Then when I was in public with Blit, I'd be in animal form to look like two deer walking through town. It's still strange, but not half as strange as the alternative. He understands that much. He says he's been in the same situation. When one of his brothers was a fawn, he was an odd-looking one. Not his whole body, but just one place."

"So he knows the meaning of hiding what's weird from onlookers. He's not put off or thinks you're embarrassed to be seen with him."

"Not in the least, Kurama. Blit knows I'm not embarrassed by his presence. Just the opposite. I'm more than honored. Every moment by his side is incredible. Being his doe is…so wonderful."

"But then October came and he had to leave," sighs Shizuru.

"His contract with his boss is he and his comrades can fly to wherever they feel like for most of the year, but they must be back to work in October." O'Falla looks out the window with sadness in her eyes. "Before he left, he promised he and his band of brothers would come by. Tonight, Christmas Eve, around midnight, is when he's coming."

"So you were walking the streets, looking up like that," replies Kurama, "When I saw you out there, instead of in your warm den, then…"

Suddenly O'Falla's nose twitches and she looks out the window at the sky. Just as Blit described, she spots the glow of a red star zip across the sky. The glow quickly becomes brighter and larger as it flies towards the earth.

Immediately, O'Falla races to the closet, grabs her coat, and dashes out the door. Kurama and his wife both put their coats on and stand beside O'Falla.

"Did you blow the fire out, Shiz?"

"Yes. This guy she knows; I think I know him."

Suddenly a blast of snow is hurled to the top of the roof and O'Falla leaps quickly to the roof. Kurama and Shizuru follow her and find a huge iron black sleigh, lined in plush red cushions. "Are you seeing this?" asks Kurama.

"Yeah. Now my suspicions are been confirmed when she was talking about this guy." Shizuru looks further and sees the caribou standing ahead of the sleigh. "These aren't caribou. Since my childhood, I've known these guys. But it's been forever ago since I was a child."

"Lady, it happens," replies one of the deer, "Adults possess more logic for things than children do. That's why you don't believe in us anymore."

"Which one of…O'Falla?"

"O'Falla!" one of the deer at the very front swerves his head to greet her. She says nothing but races up to him. "Guys, this is that doe I was talking about."

"Blit, it's you. I missed you."

"I see you brought two humans with you."

"You met these two friends of mine, Kurama and Shizuru. Back in the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Oh yeah. You introduced me as Blit, but you two know my full name, especially now."

"Yeah, it's Blitzen. One of Santa's reindeer," sighs Shizuru.

"I figured that much from the very beginning," replies Kurama.

"I tried as hard as I could to keep your identity secret, Blitzen…but, it's hard to do that with this old fox spirit."

"O'Falla, it's alright. I didn't really care if you kept the secret about me or not. What kept me going since October was seeing you again."

"Don't I know it," chuckles Rudolph, at the head of the pack. "When we all met this last fall, back at the Pole, you did nothing but talk about her. It was like you'd never seen a doe in your whole life or something."

"There's been none prettier, sexier, or kinder than her."

"Ya certainly got that right, chum," remarks Donner, "Damn, ya certainly picked a good one. I know ya have a thing for the does."

"Yeah but you seemed happier before you left the Pole last winter," sighs Rudolph, as he gazes at O'Falla petting Blitzen on the neck. "I wish Clarice could see you, O'Falla. She'd like you, especially knowing how well you took care of my bro there."

"Well maybe you and her should spend your summer here in Japan, next year," suggests Blitzen.

"That's easy for you to say with that ordinary nose of yours. You blend in with the rest of the deer population around here."

"Dude, whenever a dumb human asks about your face, you could tell them you have a red, blaring sunburn on your nose. Or cover the thing up if you're that concerned."

"Is this what you guys do? Argue…?" asks Shizuru.

"Sometimes, or we sing, Laaa," chimes Vixen. The rest of the group laughs at her.

"So, Rudolph, I've got to ask, and you probably get this a lot…the song," Shizuru starts to ask.

"Yeah I know that silly old song about me. There's more to what goes on in my world than what that song leads you to believe."

"So none of that is true that your comrades made fun of you."

"Actually it is true. Every word of it. But that story about being picked on, that was about when I was a little fawn. I took what they said personally, but it's more to do with acceptance and initiation than anything. It's not just a reindeer thing, more…"

"Shizuru, that's an unwritten law and right of passage in the Deer Lore," explains O'Falla, "It's not really a female thing though. Does accept each other with ease and without resorting to brash words and harsh treatment. It's really called Buck Hazing. Males get into that."

"What she said," chuckles Vixen, "What you think it's all cutsie-wootsie up there in the frozen North? Naw, it's mostly like a huge fraternity with a few of us does there to lighten the mood."

"With the two human spirits and their minions, to do what they do every year. Make things for human kids that they didn't really ask for, but oh well," shrugs Donner.

"There is one thing that was made by me though," sighs Blitzen, "It's for you, O'Falla, in that huge bag in the back there."

"You shouldn't have," chimes O'Falla. She looks back at the huge red satin bag in the sleigh. "I don't know though. How do I…"

"Wish I could get it for you, but…you're more able to than I am. You're the only deer not harnessed to a sleigh."

"You want me to go through there, but I wouldn't know where to look. Besides, it's not my bag to go digging through. I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss."

She watches the figure of a portly man rise from the chimney of the Minamino house. He meets her eyes and sees Kurama and Shizuru standing on the roof beside her.

"What are you folks doing up here at this time of night?" Santa asks, approaching them.

O'Falla and her two human friends bow graciously to him. "I'm the one who brought them up here, sir," sighs O'Falla, "I just…"

"You wanted to see Blitzen, again. Is that right, my dear, no pun intended?" O'Falla nods, biting her lip.

"I had to, sir. I missed him since autumn. I just…"

"I understand, O'Falla. Blitzen has told me so much about you. I can tell from the tone of his voice he enjoyed the time he spent with you. Says he's felt more alive and happy than he's ever felt in centuries. But that's love for you." Tears role down O'Falla's cheeks. "The way he talks about you, brings me back to my younger days. The days before the spirit of St. Nicholas filled my heart and made me listen to what he was telling me. Martha and I, that summer when we met as youngsters, the way she held my hand… She remembers too and reflects upon that every once in a while. When she heard Blitzen tell his story about you, she cried. It made her feel young again." Santa glances back at his bag. "I tell you there isn't anything in this bag that could compare to the gift of true pure love. Well, maybe one thing."

He walks back to the sleigh, and then returns a short time later with a small box. "This is a gift straight from Blitzen's heart alone. I didn't even make it; he did this himself." O'Falla opens the box and sees a shiny gold necklace with a small jingle bell attached to the end.

"Blitzen, it's beautiful."

"O'Falla, shake it, please." She complies and a chime like church bells rings out.

"Sounds very pretty."

"There's more to this bell than just the sound. I've added a spell to it as well. It'll only ring like that when I'm close by. If you need me, just say my name to it. No matter where I am, I'll fly back to you."

"Thanks, but just having this alone isn't enough. I want to spend time like we did this last year. I love you, Blitzen."

"I will come back to you anyways. Once this sleigh job is done, my time at the North Pole will be done for the rest of the year. Then I can see you always."

"Yeah, I know. I understand. Seeing you leave though…Blitzen, you've got to understand. This is the first time in my life I've found someone to love."

"Yeah, same for me. I won't be gone forever, just tonight."

"Actually, O'Falla, can you hold out until about 8 AM in the morning?" asks Santa.

"For what, sir?"

"Rudolph, when we get London, could you take over Blitzen's place?"

"I could."

"But Master, wh…what about the Americas? Why..."

"What about the Americas? Forget that. Blitzen, when we get to London, it'll be midnight there, but morning here in Japan. My gift to you is cutting you loose. What kind of a gift giver would I be if I kept two souls in love with each other away from each other on Christmas of all days? It's what the Saint himself would want me to do. The original one, St. Nicholas, the saint of children, the spirit of the saint would have me do this."

"Really, but…" O'Falla starts to cry.

"It's as I told you, the gifts I have in this bag all total are nothing compared to the gift that comes straight from your heart. Both yours, O'Falla and yours too, Blitzen. You share a love that stays solid, long after the snow has melted in the spring. Longer than any warm day in summer, and won't freeze when the snow comes back in winter."

O'Falla sighs, watching the old man climb back into his ride. O'Falla, Kurama, and Shizuru, leap back down from the roof, using the snow on the ground to cushion their decent. O'Falla looked back up again, catching the eyes of her lover, just before he and his team retreat swiftly from the roof and disappear into the night.

"How about you sleep here tonight," suggests Kurama, "So he can find you again in the morning." She nods quietly and takes him up on the offer, while clutching the bell in her fist.

* * *

That morning, O'Falla is awaken to the sounds of Saito and Sakura rustling past her guestroom to the living room. "Mommy, Daddy!" shouts Sakura's voice, "Santa Claus came. Look it."

Quickly, O'Falla dresses in the clothes she wore the night before, with Blitzen's gift still around her neck, and walks out to the room, with the floor littered with presents. Stepping cautiously amongst the paper-wrapped boxes and toys, she watches as both kids explore through their treasures.

"Aunt O'Falla, you're here?" asks Saito.

"I came in last night for a visit."

"Did you see Santa here?" asks Saito.

"I saw him, but I saw…"

"What O'Falla is trying to say is this guy she likes very well came back," replies Kurama, "Sorry, they woke you up."

"It's alright. I could barely sleep anyways. The thoughts of seeing him again…I dreamed of him last night," O'Falla replies, clutching her necklace.

"What's in your hand?" asks Saito. Sakura turns to see what her brother sees. O'Falla kneels on a clear spot on the floor and opens her hands.

"That's a jingle bell," replies Saito, "Did Santa make that?"

"No, it's a gift Blitzen made me. All on his own."

"Blitzen? One of Santa's reindeer?" asks Saito.

"I'm his girlfriend. Someone he loves."

"But he's a…

"Saito, Blitzen is a spirit deer, same as O'Falla here. Just as we're spirit foxes."

"So what time is it? It's bright outside."

"That's just from the sunlight glancing off the snow. It's only 7:30."

"So another half hour until he comes back."

"By then everyone should be here and meet him."

"By everyone you mean…" Just as she says that, she hears a car crunch through the snowy street. "Yeah, I was here last year." She sees Megumi swing her door open first, followed by her little brother, Yoshi.

"Hang on, guys," O'Falla hears Keiko say as she pops the trunk with a button under the glove compartment. From inside the trunk, sacks full of presents nearly spring out. "Honey, could you help me with these gifts, please?"

"You got them into the trunk all by yourself," smirks Yusuke.

"Yeah, but I need a man's help to fish them out."

"Man's help...right."

"Could you use a deer's help too?" asks O'Falla, emerging from the front door of the house.

"O'Falla. Surprised to see you here," chimes Keiko, smiling at her.

"Aunt O'Falla!" giggles Megumi, as she runs up to hug her.

Yoshi follows his sister close behind and hugs O'Falla too.

"Did you come to celebrate Christmas, too?" pipes Yoshi.

"I sure did. I wouldn't miss this day for anything."

"Did Santa come by here too?"

"He most certainly did. I saw him last night."

"Really?" smiles Yoshi.

"Yoshi, you should know Santa isn't..." Megumi starts to say. O'Falla begins to shake her head.

"He is real. I really met him."

"O'Falla?" asks Yusuke, as he walks past both his kids and O'Falla with two bags in his hands. "Are you really serious about this?"

O'Falla picks up her necklace and shows it to him. "If Santa wasn't real, the one who gave me this wouldn't be real either. He wouldn't have made this for me himself."

"Wow, that's a pretty bell necklace," remarks Yusuke, "So did you say Santa made this?"

"Not him, it was Blitzen."

"Blitzen? As in his reindeer, Blitzen?"

"Really," replies Megumi, "You know Blitzen?" O'Falla nods her head.

"We've been together through most of the year. At least up until autumn when he had to leave for work. But the moment we spent together was so wonderful."

"Yeah, but he's a reindeer," remarks Megumi, "But you like like him?"

"I'm a deer too, so. It'd be the same as if you liked a boy in your school."

"I'm not into boys all that much. They're all weirdos, geeks, and meanies."

"And if any get way too friendly, your daddy will beat them with a stick or his fists," bolsters Yusuke.

"Daddy..." whines Megumi, "You wouldn't really do that, right?"

"Sorry, Megs, just doing my fatherly duty. I have to protect my kids no matter what."

"Oh really. You beat up a 10-year-old boy. Right..." sighs O'Falla. "Then you would have much explaining to do to his daddy, who's probably much bigger than you are."

As the group wanders into the house, O'Falla's bell starts chiming.

"Did you hear that?" comments Keiko. "Was that..."

O'Falla stands still and listens intently at the sweet music coming from it. She glances outside and is met with a whirlwind of snow, like a tiny blizzard kicking up. As the blast subsides, she is met with a familiar set of brown eyes and furry nose. She walks out to touch the thick fur coat, draping from his neck to the tip of his tail. "Blitzen, it's you. You've returned."

"The old man is able to keep promises. It's 8AM, like he said. He let me go when we got to London."

"I'm so happy you returned. I was missing you, even for just this short time. I like the bell necklace you gave to me, but you being here is the best present ever. I just love you so much."

"I love you too, O'Falla. When Santa let me go, there wasn't even a moment's hesitation. I could do nothing or think of anything more than flying straight back here. I had to see you, again. You're my Christmas present too. More than that, you're the doe in my life. The only doe I truly love. If you'll have me, maybe we share your cave again."

"You mean until next October."

"Actually before I let, Santa did say, next year, you can come with me. He said he would like to see us together always, without even a single parting. You're my doe, after all." With that O'Falla places her arms around Blitzen's neck and kisses him for a long time. After awhile, Blitzen offers her a ride on his back and flies off with her towards their warm den in the mountains.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you all on !**


End file.
